new future
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: After his death on the death star, Anakin returns to the exact moment where he fell to the dark side, now stopping that echo remained in the light but what will happen now? his new future is plagued by other problems for the chosen force


**Hello everyone, here I want to present my first attempt at Star Wars English fanfic, my English is still pity so to publish it tube to translate it into a page that has been recommended to me for the archives, I hope you can enjoy it and forgive me in case Some words or phrases are wrong since as I said I had to use a page.**

**well, enjoy it more**

* * *

Chapter 1

Anakin POV

I couldn't walk anymore, I was too hurt but Luke was holding on to me, he didn't want to let me go but there came a time when my legs failed completely and I collapsed and he dragged me to a ship.

-Luke...help me get this mask off...-I had a hard time seeing him deny my request

-You'd die.

-nothing... will be able to prevent that... for once... let me see your face with my true eyes- I weakly commented

He took off my mask, every attempt to breathe was an agony but in front of me, there was my son, the fruit of the love between me and him was so equal to me, his hair color, his eyes, there were no words to describe the deep hatred I feel for having done everything I did, if only I had killed him that night none of this would have happened, I would have raised Luke and Leia together with Padme, I could have seen him become a great Jedi, all I could have done and I didn't.

I said goodbye to Luke, asking him to tell Leia that she was right, then I closed my eyes and could go rot in agony in the most deserved good.

-You took your time, Anakin. A voice took me out of my thoughts.

\- Teacher? - I unknowingly asked

In front of me appeared not only Obi wan but also the master Yoda and Qui-Gon but also a hooded figure, I don't care about that figure I concentrated on Obi wan I felt so guilty so destroyed by what I had done, I couldn't take it anymore and I knelt down in front of him

\- Sorry! Obi wa... I killed you... I betrayed you - I started begging for his forgiveness

-Anakin, you didn't kill me, Darth Vader did. Besides, I'm the one who should ask your forgiveness, if only I had been a better teacher.

\- No! You were a great teacher, I was the one who never listened, I was arrogant, I was stupid but I even destroyed the Jedi by getting married - comment defeated

-Anakin, you brought balance by force, it sounded cruel but you had to go through the dark side before bringing balance," said the hooded figure.

-You have fulfilled the prophecy together with your Son- Qui-Gon told me

-that's why the past Jedi have decided to give you a new opportunity," said Yoda.

\- can I go back to Luke and Leia? - hopefully question

-That, or something else - said Obi wan

\- What is it? —

-To go back to that night where you fell to the dark side, and redeem yourself by forging a new future- said Obi wan

That left me speechless, to go back and fix everything I had done, to be able to make the Jedi survive, to be able to raise Luke and Leia together with Padme, even if I had to do something I would do it without hesitation if I could avoid that.

-I accept that, I'll come back and fix everything, but first could I say goodbye to Luke? -I'm sorry. - question

The hooded figure nodded, then I appeared along with Master Yoda and Obi wan in front of Luke who stood beside them Leia only smiled at the sight of them both then, everything went dark again, now I was only with Master Yoda and Obi wan in addition to that strange figure.

\- Ready, Anakin? -I ask that figure

-ready, but who are you? -question

She took off her hood showing that it was the Daughter, that surprised me but I could understand it now, I just nodded for her to look at my teacher and teacher Yoda later.

\- Anything you want to say to Anakin? - she asked, and that's what I miss.

\- Yes, Anakin, when you return, please travel to Lothal and find the Jedi temple on the planet," Obi wan asked.

\- For which teacher? - question

-when you get there, you'll see it and you'll know. -I just ask you to do it, okay? - he asked and I nodded

-I will grant you entry to that place, Anakin, but only to fulfill Obi wan's reward for having fulfilled his goal," said the Daughter.

-Understood, anything else? - question

-Yes, be careful, you must face Vader in the future, as you will know later - said Yoda

\- Face myself? - question

-when the time comes for that test you will know Anakin, the time has come -Commented the Daughter

I closed my eyes as I felt as if it was a push from the force look where I was, it was the entrance to the galactic dinner, there was still time so I ran and rushed to the office of the chancellor where I saw the image of so long ago, Windu had cornered to palpatine.

-My lord," said Windu, pointing his lightsaber at him.

I approached in silence and they both looked at me, Palpatine with her great manipulation skills looked at me waiting for their help

\- anakin! I told you it would come to this, the Jedi would take over! - he yelled at me on

-the oppression of the Sith will never return, they have failed -commented Windu even pointing his light saber at him

-No... -No, it will be your fall -I scream the lightning bolt which Master Windu barely stopped

I could see that figure of a good old man disappearing for what it really was, I just squeezed my lightsaber hard

\- don't let him kill me! only I have the power to save your mistress... - He didn't finish talking because his head rolled out of the office window

I had cut off her head, I didn't want to hear that I could save Padme, I wasn't going to wait for Windu to subdue him like a sith in his figure should die and cutting off her head was the most pious thing I could be, if I wanted to redeem myself I had to abide by the Jedi code again or the parts that followed it.

-I killed him... -I was still a bit shocked to see his body lying there without a head

-You did it, Anakin. You saved the entire galaxy. I'm proud of you. I could feel Windu put his hand on my shoulder.

-although I was surprised by his final words, do you know what they meant? - i question windu i sigh

-Master Windu, I need to confess something... -Still in shock

\- What's going on? —

-I broke the Jedi code, I've been married to the Padme amidala diner, I've had dreams of its death for a long time that used palpatine to try to seduce me - I commented waiting for some comment from the most serious Jedi I've ever met

\- How long have you been married? - I question the

-3 years since the beginning of the clone wars - comment

-I see, well Anakin, this is something to discuss with the Jedi Council, but now you have destroyed the Sith.

I was expecting some scolding or something else, not that, but well now I could for some reason feel calm, I observed some clones entering the chancellor's office because of what happened

-Commander Fox, comment.

-General Skywalker. -What happened? - I question the

-The chancellor Palatine has been plotting with the separatists to stop the republic, it was impossible to stop because he has actually been a Sith lord and had to be defeated - I commented before Master Windu said anything

\- What do you need us to do, general? - I question the

-communicate with the Bail Organa gazebo and have him lead an urgent meeting with the senate -comment

-General understanding.

The clones are gone and Master Windu looked at me in great surprise at what I said but I couldn't blame him

-good thinking,skywalker,but where are you gonna get that information? -I don't know. - I question the

-In your office there's a switch that opens a compartment where you have a sith holocron which contains all your plans - comment quickly

\- How do you know all that? - He asked now something serious

-Tomorrow I will inform the council, right now I would like to go see my wife.

-Well, tomorrow at 0800 I want your report to the council where we will also decide your future but keep in mind that I will advocate for you for what you have done tonight - he said

I nodded and left the place to see Padme, just thinking of seeing her again filled me with a pleasant happiness now with palpatine Muerto are everything possible to prevent something from happening to her, even if she should die in childbirth I know it will not be my fault and I will dedicate myself to my children for her, but if I can save her I will.

I came home only to see it bring back memories of my vader days I had not returned here, I preferred to stay immersed in my work to stay in my camera than to spend time in the house I had shared with padme.

-Master Anakin, good to see you," said C3PO, "I smiled when I saw you.

\- Where's padme? - question

-Miss Padme is sleeping right now," said the droid.

I went to the room where I could watch her sleeping, watching her sleep so peacefully made my heart ache. How could I have been so heartless as to hurt her, it was something I could never forgive myself but now I can't, I couldn't lay a hand on her and I would kill anyone who tried something like that

I sat down in front of Padme, still with a strange mixture of feelings in my chest and head; the night was still present but my presence seemed to have awakened her, she yawned and then looked at me

\- Anakin? - Padme said, noticing my presence in the room - did something happen? Something in your eyes tells me...

\- I had to kill the Chancellor. He turned out to be the one pulling the strings of the war and also a dark lord of the Sith - I said to him still upset - I arrived in time to help Master Windu.

Padme was shocked and horrified to learn what had happened.

\- Are you okay? I'm not hurting you? -I question her

-I'm fine, I don't get to do anything to myself but now, for some reason... I feel calmer as if something has come off my back," I said, caressing his face.

-Oh Anakin, that must be why you fulfilled the prophecy the Jedi had said," she said, smiling and doing the same.

\- That's what Master Windu said," I replied, "but I had to tell him about us.

\- And how did he take it? -she asked in fear

\- Much better than I expected - I answered, laughing a little

-You saved her life, maybe that's why she said

-maybe-.

\- what happens now? -question padme

-there will be a council meeting if I am expelled from the order we could go and live on naboo -I proposed

\- Do you think you'll get expelled? —

I just shrugged it off

\- I don't know, I'm still not sure what to make of all that that's happened.

-just have faith, you won't get expelled after what you've done. -commented padme

-I hope so. I answered him.

I observe the hour was late even though I decided to lie down next to my mother, who had not been with me for a long time, and for the moment I wanted to remember the feeling of being with my angel.

The senator welcomed the tired Jedi knight into her arms, playing with his hair as he felt their hearts beat almost at the same time.

\- Senator Amidala, urgent communication from the Senate - said C3PO, interrupting the scene.

-Must be Bail -comment

\- how do you know? -padme asked

-after what happened, commander fox entered the place and I told him to contact the senator organa to hold a meeting to get a new chancellor -I answered calmly

\- And since when do you know so much about politics? - Padme answered, laughing a little - I'll take the call in my study, rest for now, Anakin.

I closed my eyes and was tired, not physically but psychologically, and now I really needed a well-deserved rest, and it will be a happier life for me, with my family.

Obi wan POV

Grievous was dead, I should be happy that the war was finally over but something made me uneasy, I felt through the force as several of my Jedi brothers were joining with the force which seemed too strange, and when I was with my troops I decided to call to coruscant to communicate everything.

-Master Kenobi - windu appeared on hologram

-Master Windu, I'm going back to coruscant. General Grievous has died.

-We'll be waiting for you, there are things I'd like to ask you -I'm serious as always

\- Has something happened? - question

-The chancellor Palatine is dead, he turned out to be the Sith Lord we were looking for. We lost three masters, almost four of them, if skywalker hadn't appeared," said Windu.

\- Anakin? Okay? - I questioned my concern about my "brother"

-Okay, the murderer is now at home with his wife, which leads me to another question: did you know about skywalker's marriage to the Padme amidala diner? - windu question

That surprised me, but at the same time it started to tie up all sorts of things in my head, the times I went out without anyone or almost no one noticing, how anxious I was to go back to coruscant sometimes, the countless times I couldn't find it, it was because I went to the gazebo.

"_so much was your mistrust of me that you didn't tell me?" _

I felt betrayed by that, because anakin didn't trust me enough to tell me, but I couldn't blame him either, I wasn't the perfect master, there were days I thought Qui-gon would have done a better job training Anakin than I could have, I went back to my room where I had to think about what happened with anakin, mostly I would think about the fight I had against the general but my old padawan had me more intrigued.

-I see that you have many questions," a voice sounded in my head and I opened my eyes.

\- Who are you? -question

-Well, I used to be known by another name, but now as Ben, - said the old man

-Okay, but I still don't know who you are- -Comment

-You see, I'm a Jedi from the clone wars, and you knew me better than anyone else. I'm here to answer the questions you have about Anakin.

\- Was his confidence in me so low as not to tell me? -questioning in pain

-He trusted you, but it was your ascent to the council that stopped him, your great devotion to the Jedi code prevented him from telling you, and even though it was not your intention, he noticed how you "got over" the death of the Duchess Satine - Ben said

It was impossible for me to know how he knew all that. There were things in that dialogue that only I knew, more about my feelings towards Duchess Satine, but I still couldn't make any guesses.

-I never got over Satine, to this day it still hurts me to know that I could never even give her a kiss when we met again - I commented in pain

Satine... that stubborn woman like me who had first questioned the Jedi code in my youth was already gone and nothing could make her come back, I only have to cry for her memory, there were days that I wondered what would have become of my life if I had abandoned the Jedi order for her or if we had had a secret relationship, surely Qui-Gon would have supported me, I would have been happy, but there is no time for what would have happened if... everything happened and she won't come back.

\- Are you saying Anakin didn't tell me because he thought I'd tell the Jedi council? - I asked Ben, he just laughed and nodded

-that, he thinks you'd do something like that.

-I would never say that to Anakin, he would be a little disappointed, but then he would support it. He never had the same attachment to the Jedi code as I do, because of the way I come in.

-good to hear that, one last question? - Ben asked

Since this is the last question I wanted to clarify these doubts that arose when he appeared in front of me recently

\- Who are you really? You said a Jedi who fought in the clone wars, but no one knew that much about my personal life - comment

-Well, I know your personal life and I told you that I was known by another name at that time, well my previous name was Obi wan Kenobi, I am your alternate future - Ben said

That left me surprised but unable to, my now alternate future me? What do you mean by that, it just raises more questions than it answers.

\- What do you mean, alternate future? - question

-Soon you will know, now that Anakin has changed the future there is only one thing left to do," said the figure covered with a female voice.

\- Who are you? -question

-You knew me as the Daughter," she said, taking off her hood.

-now I came here to do the same for you as I did for anakin -she said

\- What did you do? -ask

-as I said, you'll soon find out- she said

I saw her raise her hand and place it on my forehead in that thousands and thousands of memories appeared from another outcome in Utapau the fight with anakin, my exile in Tatooine and many other things until what happened a few seconds ago.

-Ready, she said.

I felt different, wiser? Maybe but now I saw everything with astonishment or melancholy then I saw the daughter who looked at me with a neutral face

\- What did you do? - I asked him again

-I only matched the memory of the old you with the current one, so that you can help Anakin in his next big fight," she said.

\- Big fight? Against who? - ask

-Against someone who once went, against Darth Vader... -he answered me and then I came out of meditation

That made me too pensive about Anakin vs. Darth Vader? More than once I imagined that fight in my mind but now it was impossible for me to just believe that it could happen again but the big question was how? An internal fight? Sidius had had a clone of Anakin as a plan B? Thousands of conjectures, one stranger than the previous one, invaded my mind.

I arrived at the Jedi temple where Master Windu was already waiting for me. When I saw him appear, he just greeted me and we began to walk towards the temple.

\- you didn't know anything about your apprentice being married all this time? -I wonder

-I had my suspicions that I was still seeing Senator Amidala, but I never expected her to answer this point frankly

-Obi wan you know me better than anyone else and if I hadn't seen what I saw Anakin would have been expelled from the Jedi but, he spent three years hiding his marriage, he never interfered in their Jedi path and even that made him capable of defeating the Sith not only gained my respect but also an opportunity, tomorrow morning there will be a council meeting regarding this issue, I suggest you rest - Windu told me and I saw him leave.

The last thing I did was rest and I went to what was the apartment of the Amidala diner, when I arrived she was not there but C3PO attended me.

-Master Obi Wan, what a surprise to see you here at this hour," said the droid.

-C3PO, is Anakin or Senator Amidala here? - I asked him

-The diner went out to an Urgent Meeting at the Senate, Master ani is sleeping right now, do you want me to wake him up? - I question the Droid.

-Please.

I sat down on one of the couches to wait for Anakin, now we would have a very long talk because of what I had hidden from myself these last years about him and Padme.

Padme POV

An urgent meeting had been called by Bail, this had me worried. Surely I just hope that everything goes well, in that I saw him rise to take the floor, was accompanied by Master Windu which surprised me he seemed determined in itself.

-comrades gazebos, we have been deceived, Palpatine has always manipulated us, he was the one who started the war -commented Bail

They all began to talk to each other about it until one senator took the floor and looked incredulous like the majority

\- How do we know this is true?! -shouted the

In that I could observe how Bail took something a triangle was similar to a Holocron of which Anakin showed me but this one was Red.

-this is a Sith Holocron. Here are all the plans for Palpatine," said Bail.

In that Windu activated it by showing everything from the clone wars, the chips in every clone soldier, to how to manipulate the senate to not only give him more power but how to get away with it if he was caught.

-this artifact also proves that the chancellor was a serious Sith lord- -Windu comment

\- and where is he now?! He has to be judged! -shouted another senator

-because he was a Sith Lord I went with other Jedi masters to imprison him but he murdered the other masters and almost killed me if it wasn't for Skywalker - commented Windu

In that the place was filled not only with celebrations but also with doubts, now what would happen with the republic? Someone needs to become chancellor

-that's why, with Palpatine's death, elections for the post of future chancellor will be held immediately, everyone please place your candidates- commented Organa

I was able to observe how in a hologram not only my name appeared, but also Bail's and Mon Mothma's, once the three candidates were placed the boots started to go all together, I hoped that I would not have to be chancellor because I wanted to retire from politics to be able to raise the baby with Anakin, but it seemed that the force had other plans.

-by a unanimous vote the new Chancellor of the Republic is Padme Amidala of Naboo- commented Bail Organa looking at me with a smile

I was surprised about being elected Chancellor of the Republic, but I had to exercise it, after I swore in Bail as my Vice President who gladly accepted the position.

-Before you leave, please, there is something else to discuss.

-These are all the people who are absent right now and who conspired with palpatine to bring about the fall of the Republic.

After that meeting I left for my new office but was stopped by some clones.

-I'm sorry, Chancellor, but at the moment the battle area is being cleaned up and the place conditioned for you- -I'm talking about the clone

-Understood, I will return home right now in case I am needed- I commented calmly

-that some clones escort her safely- asked for a dance

-I will escort the chancellor home. I was surprised to see Master Windu appear.

I knew that he was aware of me and Anakin, but it still caused me nerves just to think what the Jedi master would say, but I had to keep my composure before I could even say anything, the way home was silent once I arrived I could hear almost like an argument type that surprised me and there was Anakin arguing with Obi Wan.

-that's why I didn't want to tell you, master! -You'd react like that! -Anakin's cry

-I'm not reacting this way because of your marriage but because you never trusted me! -this time it was obi wan's turn to scream

When I was about to say something, Master Windu looked at me and denied that I knew I should let both of them vent.

-You're like my brother Anakin! -I love you. I would never do anything like that to you! - Obi wan scream

Anakin seemed to calm down for a few moments and sighed. I thought it was strange that the conversation was so strong that I thought it would be less intense.

-Are you two finished? - both of them realized our presence

-Master Windu? -What are you doing here? - question Anakin

-I came escorting Chancellor Amidala home and saw the two of them arguing," said Windu.

-sorry master windu - commented anakin and then I saw that in his head he clicked on what the master said

-Did you say that Chancellor amidala? - I question the

-that's right, I was elected the new chancellor- -commented with a smile

Anakin quickly took me and kissed me with passion and joy, then we both realized that we were being watched and we were off.

-I know this is not the time, but I wanted to tell you that I am also going to be a father.

-by force, if a skywalker was difficult two would end up killing me, hopefully and leave as you chancellor - commented obi wan

-say Padme master obi wan, I don't like formalism among friends - comment calmly

-Well, I'm off, remember Skywalker tomorrow morning there will be a meeting to discuss this so don't be late- I saw Windu leave with obi wan.

-I smiled at my husband who looked really worried.

-we'd better get some more sleep- -suggested me and I accepted

Tomorrow would be a long day for both of us, but now I felt confident that at least the evil was overcome and we would enter a period of peace.


End file.
